The Heist
by misschaos98
Summary: Roman & Dean steal Seth's title. Hijinks ensue. A little combination of WWE timeline & AU. Introducing my OC who will appear in the future as we explore her relationship with Roman Reigns. Dean Ambrose will most likely find love with another OC, but that remains to be seen. Rated M for language & future fun. Please read, review, favorite & let me know if you want more. Enjoy. :-)
1. Chapter 1

The Heist

By,

Rose Warrington

Anna & Ari exchanged glances as they watched the monitor backstage.

"Did they just do what I think they did?," Anna asks, seeing the smirk playing about her best friend's lips.  
"Yep. They just stole Seth's title," the redhead replied with a laugh. "And he is fucking PISSED. Look at the little weasel." She gestured to the monitor where WWE Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins was standing on the middle turnbuckle hurling a host of obscenities in the direction of the stands where Roman & Dean stand among the fans. Anna giggled.

"He looks a little deranged, actually. I thought Dean was supposed to be the crazy one," she quipped.  
Before Ari could respond, she heard her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out, she glanced at the display.

"It's Roman," she said, reading the text. "He wants us to meet them in the garage in 5. Apparently, we're going out tonight." She fired off a quick text in response, as the two women turned & headed down the hall.

Ari & Anna were leaning against the rental car when Roman & Dean finally emerged from the arena... 20 minutes later.  
"Took you long enough," Ari commented as the 2 men approached the car, still celebrating their little heist.  
"Sorry. Took us a little longer to get out than I thought," Roman replied, leaning down to kiss her softly.  
"What can I say?," Dean spoke up. "The people want to celebrate with the new Champ. Who am I to deny the WWE Universe?" He stroked the title belt that was slung over his shoulder. Ari caught the smirk on Roman's face & barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why didn't you two just wait in the car?" He pulled Anna in for a quick hug.

"That would be because Roman has the keys," Ari replied, tossing a look in her boyfriend's direction.  
"Mac, they're in my bag," he said reaching down into the outside pocket of his duffle. The knowing smirk died on his lips as his hand came up empty. "What the hell..." he stood up, returning his attention to Ari. "They're not here."

"No shit. I kinda figured that out for myself," she replied. Roman glared at her. "Don't look at me. You drove, babe."  
"Fuck," he grumbled, scrubbing his hand over his face.

"What's the hold up, Uce?," Dean asked, coming around the back of the SUV.

"Can't find the keys," the bigger man replied. "I know I put them in my bag."

"Are you serious?" Instead of replying & restating the obvious, Roman bent down, rifling through the bag's contents. As he shift position, he felt something stab him in the thigh.

"Ow! What the fuck?," he swore, rising to his full height again. Ari looked at him in concern.

"You okay?," she asked a he massaged the injured area.

"Yeah. I found the keys," he said with a sheepish smile. The redhead arched a brow.

"Where?," Anna asked, before Ari could say anything. Roman reached into a pocket of his cargo pants, extracting the keys. They all just stared at him for a minute.

"Sometimes, I just don't know what I see in you," Ari said, rolling her eyes as Roman finally unlocked the doors.

"Well, I HAVE heard stories," Anna began, playfully. She was saved from Ari's reply when Dean spoke again.

"Just...REALLY, dude?," he said, shaking his head, with a chuckle. "Should I drive, before you lose anything else?"

"NO!," the trio yelled in unison. To halt any further suggestions from Dean that HE be allowed to drive, Roman quickly hopped into the driver's seat, while Ari & Anna slipped into the backseat. The new "Champ" was left to ride shotgun.

Later that night...

Dean was well on his way to being drunk off his ass. Ari watched as he danced with a blonde he'd managed to pick up at the bar. Even in his inebriated state, he was quite the charmer. She looked around for Anna & spotted her heading out onto the dance floor with Dolph. Ari smiled, pleased her friend was having fun.

Roman slid into the booth, returning with another round. He slipped his arm around Ari's shoulders, pulling her into his side where she snuggled for a moment.

"Everything okay?," he asked. She looked up at him with a soft smile playing about her full lips.

"It is now," she replied, scooting just a little closer, bumping him with her hip.

"Oh, it's like that, hm?" He turned slightly, leaning down to capture her mouth with his. It was just a soft kiss, but it was more than enough to get her heart racing. She felt Roman grin as he pulled back to look in her eyes.

"What's with the grin?," she demanded, slightly breathless.

"Thinking about what's gonna happen when we get out of here," he replied.

"After we pour the 'Champ' into bed,you mean?," she said, with a pointed glance at the last place she'd seen Dean. He wasn't there. The blonde was now grinding on some other guy who didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Speaking of Dean, where the hell did he go?," Roman asks, following her gaze. Realizing his best friend is nowhere in sight, he sighs & starts to slide out of the booth. The light touch of Ari's hand on his forearm makes him pause.

"It's okay, Rome. He's with Anna & Dolph," she reassured. He turned to glance in the direction she indicated. Breathing a sigh of relief, Roman saw their trio of friends crowded around a small table near the edge of the dance floor.

"Hmph. Do you get the feeling we've been ditched?," he asked in mock indignation. Ari giggled. She grabbed his hand & slung his arm back around her own shoulders so she could snuggle against his hard body.

"Nah. Knowing Anna, this was probably her not-so-subtle way of giving us a moment to ourselves."

"Oh, really?" He arched a black brow, a smile on his lips. "Interesting. Would that be because we haven't exactly HAD many of those this weekend?" He leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

"Yep. She's perceptive that way," his girlfriend responded with a grin. He appeared to mull over her answer for a moment.

Ari reached up. Taking his face in her hands, she brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft at first. She took her time, hands still cupping his face. Roman opened himself to the kiss. Her tongue dipped inside, tasting him. He groaned against her mouth, their tongues engaged in their own little dance. It went on like that for several minutes; teasing, tasting each other...until their bodies were screaming for oxygen. They broke apart, gazes locked, both breathing heavily. Roman grinned.

"Remind me to thank Anna for being so considerate," he said, leaning down to plant a quick peck on Ari's lips. "Think we could get her to babysit Dean for the rest of the night so we could get the hell out of here?" Arianna shook her head with a laugh.

"I think it might be a little soon for that, babe.

But... I do have an idea to keep him busy for a few minutes, AND set Rollins' teeth on edge at the same time."

"Oh? What evil things are going on in that gorgeous head of yours?," he asked, his curiousity piqued.

"Well, why don't you go get Dean, preferably before he's too drunk to pull it off? Actually, you can tell Dolph & Anna to come over, too. We may need their help," she replied.

"I suddenly get the feeling I REALLY don't want to get on your bad side," Roman shook his head as he watched her. Her dark eyes were sparkling with an inner light, a devious grin playing about her lush lips. It was sexy as hell.

"You're right, you don't. So get your gorgeous ass up & do as you're told." She attempted to shoo him out of the booth. He didn't budge.

"Did you really just...? Damn, woman! What am I...5?" He stared at her in mock indignation, barely holding back the laughter bubbling to the surface.

"Do you wanna find out what I have planned, or not?," Ari challenged.

"Okay, okay. I'm going," he grumbled. "I swear, the things I do for his crazy ass." he slid out of the booth, heading for the group at the edge of the dance floor.

"Actually, I meant what I have planned for YOU...later. But your way works, too," Ari called, before he was out of earshot. Roman stopped dead in his tracks, turned & looked at her. He laughed, shaking his head before turning back to approach their friends.

Four of them were seated in the booth. Dolph was perched on a chair at the end of the table. He'd gotten a couple of interesting looks & at least one phone number when procuring the chair from a nearby table. Ari didn't understand the attention the blond always managed to draw, everywhere he went. Yeah, he was cute & a sweetheart, but compared to the gorgeous Samoan at her side? No comparison. She grinned when she felt Roman's eyes on her.

"Well, what do you think?," she asked the group at large. There was silence for several minutes as they appeared to mull over the plan. Just as she thought she'd gone too far & someone was going to tell her she'd lost her damned mind, Dean started clapping. Loudly.

"I may be drunk, Ari," he began.

"You most definitely ARE," Dolph interrupted, earning a few chuckles from the others. Dean calmly flipped him off, before turning his attention back to Ari.

"Like I said, I may be drunk- Shut up, Ziggler-, but I LOVE it!," Dean continued. "When are we gonna do this?"

"Now," Roman said, draining his beer.

"The rest of you can hang if you want, but I'm ready to get the hell out of here." He gave Ari a knowing look. She met his gaze with a look of her own. She smirked. He grinned. Anna not-so-subtly cleared her throat.

"Oh, Lord. Just get a room already," the brunette teased.

"We have one, thanks. Not that we've gotten to use it much," Arianna replied dryly.

"Which is why we're getting this done now," Roman added, sliding out of the booth, grabbing her hand, pulling her along with him.

"Let's do this," Dean agreed getting to his feet. "Who's taking the first shot?"

Dean adjusted the title around his waist. Dolph handed him his half-empty beer & stepped back. Dean struck a pose. Ari quickly framed the shot, capturing it with her smartphone.

"Okay, Rome, get your ass over here," 'the champ' ordered. "I need one with my partner-in-crime." Roman walked over to him, turning to face Ari, cocky smirk in place. Without thinking about it, he extended his fist, like they used to. Dean followed his lead, transferring his beer to his other hand.

"Nice touch," Arianna commented, snapping the shot & one more for good measure.

"Thanks, I try," her boyfriend replied walking back over to her & pulling her into a quick hug.

"Now I think we need one with some hot chicks. I mean, there's no way the WWE Heavyweight Champ is at a bar without a woman on his arm," Dean suggested, as he slipped the belt off and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hot chicks, hm?," Roman said, glancing at Dean over his shoulder, his arms still around Ari. He released her, stepping back, & letting his eyes travel down her body. Dressed in tight black jeans, a simple red t-shirt that dipped low over her full breasts, red hair hanging loose in fiery waves about her shoulders he thought she was the epitome of a 'hot chick.' He grinned slowly as his grey eyes met her dark chocolate ones. "I think that can be arranged."

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head. "You are NOT suggesting what I think you are." He nodded, taking her hand.

"Well... Dean said he wanted some hot chicks & given that you are the sexiest chick in the place, it's only fitting," he replied with a shrug, tugging on her hand.

"Not sure which I should smack you for first, calling me a hot chick, or dragging me

into this insanity," she said, as he took her phone from her hand & passed it to Dolph. She realized Anna was already standing next to the Lunatic Fringe.

"Come on, Ari," Anna called. "It'll be fun. Besides, this was YOUR idea."

"It was my idea to fuck with Seth, yeah. But... When did I say I wanted to be IN the pictures?," Ari grumbled. "Are you all having some group hallucination? Is there something in the beer?"

"How could I possibly do this without you, Mac? Seth knows me too well to buy I'd be here without my woman," Roman cajoled. Ari's head snapped up at his choice of words.

"Your 'woman', hm? You are seriously pushing it tonight," she warned. Roman simply grinned & took her by the arm.

"I'll make this up to you later," he promised.

"Uh-huh," was her only response as she allowed him to lead her over to where the others were waiting.

Several poses & 90 minutes later the pics were uploaded to every social media account Roman had. Ari leaned back on the bed, just as Roman let himself into their hotel room. He caught the look in her eyes as he set the key card on the table.

"You're looking very devious, Ms. MacNeil. Should I assume your little plan is working?," he inquired.

"Well... the pics are posted. Now, we just need to sit back & wait for his reaction. Sure you don't mind being thrown under the bus for this?"

"Nope," he replied, stripping off his shirt. "I think it's gonna be funny as hell; just wish I could be there to see his face. Besides, it's not like Dean has an account we could use. Hell, he's lucky he can remember the PIN to unlock his phone, let alone a bunch of social media passwords."

"Speaking of Dean... Did you get him settled?" Ari watched as he picked up his dirty clothes & tossed them in his bag before finally joining her on the bed.

"He's not THAT drunk, surprisingly. But yeah, I made sure he was in bed & had everything he needed."

"Good. Does this mean you're all mine now?," she asked as he finally joined her on the bed. Before replying, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Ari rested her head against his chest, sighing contentedly.

"I've been yours since the day we met, Princess," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. She smacked the arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Keep calling me that, I'll change my mind," Arianna threatened. Roman chuckled. The sound reverberated through her body, causing her to smile. Suddenly, she was glad he couldn't see her face.

"We'll see about that," was all he said, tone oozing with confidence. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Heist

Chapter 2

By,

Rose Warrington

misschaos98

Seth Rollins stared at his phone. His Twitter was blowing up with talk of Dean being the new 'Champion'. He snorted. He shouldn't have been surprised by Ambrose. After all, this was the second time he'd stolen a title this year. First it was Barrett's Intercontinental Championship, which then turned into an asinine game of hot potato among the members of the locker room. Tonight, it was Seth's own WWE Heavyweight Championship the self-professed Lunatic Fringe had ripped-off. He still didn't understand how his former 'brothers' had gotten out of the building with HIS property. As for the WWE Universe & their thoughts on the situation...it was something best left alone. No use engaging the trolls; not even if said trolls technically pay his salary. Suddenly, a newly retweeted picture caught his eye. Ambrose at some club with a beer in one hand and the title around his waist!

"Answer the damn phone," Seth grumbled as he paced the length of his hotel room. Finally, on the fifth call & right before Seth was ready to throw the phone at the wall, he heard a familiar Southern drawl come over the line.

"Hey, boss," Jamie Noble said. "Joey & me are-"

"I don't care," Seth interrupted. "That thief Ambrose is at a bar called..," he paused a moment to look at the photo again. "Called Rebel somewhere downtown. I need to get there & get my title back."

"In public? Seth, I really don't think-," Noble began only to be interrupted by Rollins. Again.

"Since when do I pay you to THINK?," the younger man demanded. "Just get your asses back here so I can get my title back. NOW." With that, Seth ended the call.

He exited Club Rebel & promptly punched the wall. With his adrenaline pumping, the pain of his split knuckles barely registered. He got in the car with a slam of the car door.

"Boss, your hand," Jamie Noble began.

"I'm fine! Just drive," Seth snapped, glaring out the window. His head of security sighed, starting the car to head back to the hotel.

"I can't believe they're pulling this juvenile bullshit!," he suddenly exploded in the backseat. Jamie eyed him in the rearview mirror while Joey Mercury turned to face their boss over the front seat. Before either could speak he went on, "I should've expected something like this from Ambrose. He's out of his damn mind. But, Reigns... He's supposed to be the 'responsible' one." He shook his head in disgust.

"Don't worry, Seth, we'll take care of it," Joey assured.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. I suppose they didn't just waltz right out of the damn arena on your watch, right? My crack security team; what a fucking joke!" Jamie opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it when he saw the younger man's expression. He returned his attention to the road. Joey, a man of few words, simply sighed.

Early the next morning...

Arianna sat in the hotel's cafe, coffee in hand, laptop open on the table in front of her. She'd hated leaving a sleeping Roman alone in the room. However, she decided to get some writing done since her body found it impossible to sleep in. Given the early hour, the place was nearly empty, save for one or two wrestlers who were grabbing their morning caffeine fix before heading to the gym. She gave Brie Bella a quick wave before slipping in her earbuds & turning her attention to her current work-in-progress. Before she could lose herself in the story or the music, someone slipped into the seat across from her. Startled, she looked up.

"Seth," was all she said, adjusting the volume on her phone. Reaching across the table, he yanked the cord of her earbuds, causing them to fall out. "What the hell-?"

"We need to talk," he said, returning her icy glare with one of his own.

"What the hell could we possibly have to talk about? We've never even been formally introduced. I really need to get back to work."

"Busy posting more pics to Roman's twitter?," he asked, turning her laptop to face him.

"Excuse me?" She grabbed for the computer, snatching it out of his hand.

"Like you don't know," he smirked. "Sweetheart, I saw you in the photos from the bar; cozied up to Roman & that asshole Ambrose while he was wearing MY title."

"You mean DEAN'S title? Face it, Seth; he had your ass BEAT. But, if you want the title back...," she let her voice trail off with a shrug.

"That, I do. Where the hell is it?," he demanded.

"Talk to Dean. I'm sure he'll be willing to grant you a rematch." Ari couldn't hide her grin as his eyes narrowed with rage.

"A rematch?! Listen, bitch-"

"Bitch? Really? Is that supposed to be an insult?" Arianna laughed. "Surely, a champion such as yourself can do better than that." Her dark eyes narrowed, studying him. "On second thought, maybe you can't. Either way, it's too early to be matching wits with an unarmed opponent. So, if you'll excuse me-" Ari closed her laptop & gathered her things to leave. Seth reached out to snag her arm.

"We're not done," he declared.

"Yes, we are," she said, trying to shake free of his grasp. He merely tightened his hold. Ari wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. Nor was she about to cause a scene.

"I want my title." His touch became softer, his thumb caressing the inside of her wrist.

"Good for you. That's my problem...HOW? Seriously, though, if you don't get your Goddamn hands off me...you'll be missing more than your title," Ari said, her voice soft but carrying a firm note of warning. Seth released her hand & put his up in a gesture of supplication.

"Oh, right. You're supposed to be some kind of badass biker chick, right?," he smirked. "Wouldn't want to piss you off."

"Let's just say I could do things to you that would make you wish you were never born and leave it at that," she replied, sweetly. He chuckled.

"Sweetheart," he began, his eyes traveling over her 5'2" frame from head to toe & back again, stopping to linger on her breasts. "I'm sure you could have me thanking God for the day I was born, but as for regretting it...I'm much BIGGER than...you." As he placed the emphasis on 'bigger' Ari rolled her eyes.

"In case you haven't heard, Sweetheart, the bigger they are...," her voice trailed off as her gaze briefly took him in. He rose from his half seated position to his full height of 6'2". When their eyes met again, she grinned. "The harder they fall." He took a step toward her.

"Is there a problem here?," Roman demanded. His deep voice boomed in the nearly empty room. Ari turned as he strode over to them, her grin widening.

"Hey, sexy," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. He gave her a quick smile before he turned his attention to Seth. His grey eyes turned icy, his face hardened.

"Is there a problem here?," he repeated.

"No problem at all," Seth replied, smoothly. "I was just asking Arianna about last night's little adventure. I saw the pics from Rebel & headed right over there to...uh, join you all for a drink. Imagine my surprise when I found out I missed you by 2 hours." Ari barely held back her laughter at the realization he'd actually fallen for her ruse. Roman, on the other hand, didn't even try to hide his amusement. His laugh was rich, deep, & music to her ears. The sound sent a shiver down Ari's spine.

"Well," Roman coughed, choking back his laughter after a minute. "You wanted to join us for a drink? Yeah, that's funny. I'll let Dean know you wanted to come celebrate with him. I'm sure he'll be touched."

"Good. You can also tell him I want MY title back. I expect his thieving ass to show up at RAW tonight & hand it over. Or else," Seth ordered. Roman smirked.

"Oh, this should be good," Ari murmured.

"Or else...what?," Roman demanded, folding his muscular arms across his chest.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait until tonight to find out," the Champion said, walking away.

"Oh, Seth. One more thing." At the sound of his former friend voice, he turned with a long-suffering sigh.

"What do you want, Reigns? An autograph?" The other man closed the short distance between them in two strides.

"If you ever," Roman began, his voice low. "Come near Arianna again you'll regret it."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Seth smirked. Catching the look directed at his girlfriend Roman growled. He grabbed a handful of Seth's black t-shirt.

"Listen, you little shit-" Roman began.

"Gentleman," came a voice from across the cafe. Ari turned to see Randy Orton walking over. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Seth used the split-second distraction to wrench out of Roman's grasp.

"See you later, 'brother'," he said, offering a mock salute. As he walked away, he called back over his shoulder, "Remember what I said; Tonight, Reigns." Roman rounded on Randy.

"Why the hell'd YOU of all people stop me from kicking his ass?," he demanded.

"I just saved your ass," Randy replied, just as Triple H walked in. "You can thank me later." Randy turned and headed for a table near the back. He flashed Ari a grin as he passed.

"The last thing I expected was to get here & find you talking to Seth." Roman watched Ari as they sat drinking their coffee.

"Yeah...that wasn't exactly how I planned to start my day. He just plopped his little weaselly ass down at my table like he owned the place," she replied, shaking her head.

"Knowing him, he thinks he does," her boyfriend smirked. "I don't like that he approached YOU, though. Coming after me & Dean...that's to be expected. But, this..." He gestured to her & threw up his hands.

"I can handle him, Rome," she said, watching as the muscle in his jaw ticked.

"Never said you couldn't, Mac. The point is, he needs to grow a pair & deal with the situation HE created." Ari nodded.

"True," she agreed. Before the conversation could proceed, her phone vibrated, nearly jumping off the table.

"Okay...we just stopped by your room & you're clearly not there. Or you're too busy to answer the door. In which case...EW! Where the hell are you?," came Anna's voice, as soon as Ari answered. Ari rolled her eyes, making Roman chuckle.

"Good morning to you, too," she said, dryly. "Who the hell is 'we'? Did you sneak a cat into your bag, or are you speaking in the royal sense?" The other woman muttered something in Russian.

"Anna, could you at least tell me to 'fuck off' in English next time?" Hearing her question, Roman burst into laughter.

"Who, me? I'd never- I was only saying how much I LOVE that we're best friends," Anna replied, innocently.

"Uh-huh, sure you were.

Seriously, though. Who's we?"

"Dean & I, genius."

"Ahh. 'Dean & I', hm? You work fast," she teased.

"Arianna! You're impossible. You know exactly what I mean." Ari giggled.

"Mmm-hmm. Maybe. I know you & I know HIM, so...I want DETAILS."

"I give up!" Anna snorted. "Are you gonna tell me where the hell you are, or do I need to send out a search party?"

"We're in the cafe. For the next 20 minutes or so. Then, Rome's heading to the gym. He wants to know if Dean's joining him?" Ari listened as Anna posed the question & barely caught Dean's muffled reply. She nodded the affirmative to Roman, who arched a brow & gestured for her to hand him the phone. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can you put Dean on for a sec? Apparently, the Samoan Superman is too damn lazy to take out his own damn phone & make a call." She could hear the other woman laughing as she passed the phone to Roman, all while making a face at him. He merely chuckled & shook his head.

"Dean?," he asked.

"Yo, Rome. What's up?," the other man asked.

"We've had an interesting morning. Just wanted to make sure that new hardware of yours is still in its safe place."

"Yeah, it's still there. I was planning to pick it up after the gym. Why?"

"Our mutual friend is looking for it." Ambrose laughed.

"Oh, really? Hmm. That IS interesting. You think I should bring it TO the gym? I mean, I'm sure we can find the closest CrossFit spot & uh- a little extra weight never hurt anyone, right?"

"Depends on what you plan to do with the 'extra weight'," Roman smirked. "Considering he confronted Ari this morning, I have a few ideas."

"As if the little weasel could actually DO anything to me," she grumbled, earning her a LOOK.

"Anyway, just thought I'd give you the heads up. You're on your way down?"

"Yeah, just had to stop back at Anna's room. Apparently, she had a change of plans after hearing Ari would be free for a few hours. But, we'll be there in like 5." Roman hung up.

"Hate to break it to you, Princess," he said, returning Ari's phone. "But, I'm pretty sure you're going shopping." She arched a questioning brow.

"I'm doing what now?"

"Shopping. Since you told Anna that you're free..." He let his voice trail off as she groaned.

"Which part of that says 'shopping' to you?"

"You're women," he replied simply. Arianna snorted rudely.

"Sexist, much?"

"Observant," he corrected.

"Jackass," was her retort, with a roll of her eyes. Their playful bickering was interrupted by the arrival of Dean & Anna. 


End file.
